


Playing With Colours

by niccisterls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, maybe a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccisterls/pseuds/niccisterls
Summary: Ginny tries out George’s new product on the Slytherins and leaves Harry to deal with the fall out





	Playing With Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Lot of firsts for me here! First time writing Drarry and my first Smut! *eep*  
> Kudos and comments make my heart soar! So if you like it, please let me know in some way!

The Slytherin eighth year boys dormitory was in absolute chaos. All because of one boy. 

Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco's theatrics, he was her best friend, but Merlin was he melodramatic! “Draco, darling, do calm down. It’s not the end of the world”.

Draco gave absolutely no indication that he could hear her, but continued pacing around the dormitory, mumbling nonsense under his breath and occasionally running his hands through his hair. Of course whenever he did this, he would inevitably cringe and pace faster.

Half an hour earlier, Pansy, along with the entirety of Slytherin house had been awoken at 6am (really, who gets up at 6am on a Sunday?!) by Draco’s ear splitting screech. Everyone had automatically leapt out of bed looking for the threat, only to discover that their hair had been magically changed to shockingly bright colours.

Weasley. This had Weasley stink all over it. That was the only conclusion anyone could come to and since the twins were no longer residing in Hogwarts, it had to be the Weaslette.

So far, no one had been able to find a counter-spell, which was another reason Draco was freaking out, because Salazar forbid he would have to face the rest of the castle with bright pink hair.

Pansy surveyed the rest of the boys in Draco’s dorm. 

Greg had gone back to sleep, pillow over his head to drown out Draco theatrics. Pansy wasn’t even sure if he had noticed his hair was bright purple.

Theo, with his new, bright orange hair, looked almost like a Weasley. Not that Pansy would ever say that to his face, she didn’t fancy being on the receiving end of one of his hexes this morning. He was sitting, hunched over, on his bed, hastily flipping through every book he owned, occasionally muttering threats towards the Weaslette under his breath.

Blaise was sitting calmly next to Pansy, with his arm slung over her shoulder, watching Draco. He had been given blue hair, and it still managed to look good on him. Not quite as good as Pansy looked with her bright green hair, but good nonetheless. 

Theo suddenly stood up and pointed his wand at Draco, “Here, hold still and let me try this”. Theo muttered a spell under his breath and they all watched as Draco’s hair started to glow… and never stopped. 

The dorm was dead silent for a full minute before Draco caved and looked in a mirror, he started screeching again when he saw the pink strands glowing.

Blaise finally got fed up, “Draco if you do not stop with that horrific noise I am going to stun you, take you up to the Entrance Hall and leave you there for everyone to see”, he threatened.

Draco whimpered, then rounded on Theo and snarled, “Do not try any more spells on me! I do not need all my hair to fall out thanks to your ineptitude!”, he went back to pacing as Theo scowled at him and sunk back onto his bed.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and had one of their telepathic conversations -they had gotten quite good at these- so that Draco couldn't tell what they were talking about.

Both knew there was only one thing that could distract Draco and stop him from freaking out. The only problem was, neither of them wanted to do it and neither Greg or Theo knew about it, so they couldn't force one of them to do it.

They had a short, fierce and entirely silent argument in which neither of them would give an inch.

Blaise eyed Pansy and held his fist out in front of him. Pansy had no idea where he had even learnt this inane Muggle game but ever since he had, he insisted on using it to settle all disputes.

Pansy gave a snort of derision before offering her closed fist as well.

“Fine. One, two, three”

******************************************

Pansy grumbled as she made her way out of the Slytherin common room. 

She hated that ridiculous game, she was certain that Blaise cheated. How on earth does parchment beat rock? She was certain that if she threw a rock at a piece of parchment it would rip straight through. Blaise must have cheated.

It was a comforting thought that she could take her time on her journey and Blaise would be stuck with an over dramatic, freaking out Draco.

On the way, Pansy thought about how different this year was from what she had expected.

All the students whose final year was affected by the war, were ordered, by the Ministry, to return to Hogwarts and complete their NEWTs.

Pansy was, naturally, not thrilled with this idea, since she had tried to turn Potter over to The Dark Lord. 

She was completely surprised when she got on the train and no one came to throw hexes at her. In fact everyone pretty much left her and the other Slytherins alone.

McGonagall had given a speech at the start of term feast, spouting about inter-house unity, how she didn't want to see any fighting and how everyone had to start getting along and get rid of old prejudices.

The Golden Trio had apparently taken her word for gospel. They had started by smiling at the Slytherins everytime they walked past, then talking to them in classes, then they had found reasons to talk to them outside of classes and on weekends.

After a couple of months, Granger had cornered the Slytherins and invited them to an eighth year party that was being held that Friday night. After much discussion between them, they decided to go and see what the trap was.

There was no trap, and as it turned out, they all had a very good night. None of them remembered the entire thing, thanks to all the Ogden's they had drunk, but they knew it had been fun.

Pansy wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but regular study nights, Hogsmeade outings and more eighth year parties, with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and even Hufflepuffs were a regular occurence now. 

The worst part was, she actually liked it! All the things she had been told growing up, about Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, was all wrong.

No one seemed to hold a grudge against any of the Slytherins for their actions during the war.

They were all becoming friends and Pansy was having to work harder and harder to keep up her facade of the uncaring bitch.

Despite the fact that she was dragging her feet, Pansy reached her destination all too quickly.

Ignoring the scowl and demands from the woman in front of her, she began to knock loudly.

******************************************

Harry drifted into consciousness slowly and became aware of a soft, timid tapping. He could hear Neville snoring and absolutely nothing from Dean and Seamus, meaning their curtains were still silenced. Thankfully. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when the tapping started again and he heard a muffled “SHUT UP!”, come from Ron’s direction. 

Sitting up, he realized that the tapping was someone very softly knocking on their dorm room door. Coming to the conclusion that no one else was going to answer it, Harry dragged himself out of bed and stumbled to the door, grabbing his glasses and shoving them onto his face as he went.

He opened the door to find a terrified looking first year standing there. The small boy -Harry thought his name was Darren- was trembling and let out a little squeak at the sight of the tall rumpled eighth year. Harry looked down at himself as he belatedly realized he was wearing only a pair of sleep pants.

“Er”, Harry mumbled, “Sorry”, he watched Darren, waiting for him to speak. When he didn’t, Harry continued, “What can I do for you?”. The poor boy seemed to tremble even more violently and stumbled over his words. “Um, Mr Potter, Harry, Sir”, he paused and it almost seemed like he was thinking of any other ways to address Harry. 

“There's a Slytherin girl outside the common room, she wants to talk to you and she won't go away”, Darren dropped his voice to a whisper, just in case she could hear him from outside, “She threatened to hex me if I didn't come back with you”. His eyes widened comically and Harry nearly laughed, there was only one person he could think of that would scare kids this much. Leave it to Parkinson to terrorize the first years. 

“Hang on, let me get a t-shirt”, he didn't even bother closing the door as he turned back into the dorm and put on a wrinkled t-shirt he grabbed off the floor. When he turned back, Darren was still frozen in the doorway. It seemed he was taking Pansy’s threat seriously, Harry didn't blame him actually. She could be really scary when she tried. Once Darren was satisfied that Harry was actually going to go and talk to Pansy, he scurried off into his room. 

As Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and caught sight of Pansy, he snorted, trying to keep his laughter contained. It seemed Ginny had tried out George’s new product, he just wasn't sure how many of the Slytherins were affected.

“Parkinson, could you not scare the first years in future?”

“The little snot ball was trying to tell me he wouldn't go and get you and since I clearly don't know the password,” she glared at the portrait of The Fat Lady, who glared back and harrumphed at her, “I had to resort to drastic measures” she sniffed and tried her best to look haughty while sporting lime green hair.

Harry sighed, “What do you want Pansy? It’s way too early for this”,

“I need you to come with me, the Weaslette’s little prank has resulted in Draco absolutely freaking out and he won't calm down. You need to fix it”, she glared at Harry, as if daring him to refuse.

Harry grinned, “What colour is his hair?”, Pansy levelled an extremely icy look at him and just stared until he began to feel uncomfortable, “OK, just let me put shoes on”.

“No time, besides, you think I'd risk letting you go back in there where I can't get to you? Not a chance! Come on”, she grabbed his arm in a death grip and marched him off through the castle.

******************************************

Harry and Draco had been dating for about three months now. Somewhere during the eighth year parties, the study sessions and the Hogsmeade visits, they had actually talked and realised they liked each other and could be friends.

At one of the first parties, both boys had consumed truly amazing amounts of Firewhisky. Once the majority of the eighth years had either passed out or gone back to their common rooms, they had somehow ended up having an intense and emotional discussion about the war. Afterwards it seemed that all their old animosities had just disappeared.

Harry had slowly become aware of his attraction to Draco but hadn’t been able to pull up his courage to do anything about it, if he was being honest, he was to afraid of being rejected and undoing all their progress if Draco wasn’t into blokes.

What he didn’t know, was that Draco was interested in him as well but was holding back for the same reasons. It wasn’t until Hermione and Pansy had teamed up that anything had happened. Both girls had tuned into the boys mutual attraction and soon got sick of their pining, they had some form of meeting that Harry still didn’t (and probably never would) have all the details of, and came up with a plan.

At yet another eighth year party, the girls had waited until it was late and nearly everyone had left before declaring that everyone left had to play truth or dare. Harry had just rolled his eyes at the seemingly drunk, giggly girls, thinking nothing would come of it, thinking he had kept his feelings hidden from everyone.

The ones left to play were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy. The girls had started the game off with silly questions and even sillier dares (Harry swears it was to lull them into a false sense of security), before diving into the kissing dares.

They even managed to keep those light for a couple of rounds, Ron and Hermione shared a sweet lingering kiss, Harry and Hermione shared a peck you might expect between siblings, Blaise and Draco’s kiss was the funniest of the night with Blaise basically mauling Draco and both of them completely hamming it up, Blaise and Pansy made everyone blush with their kiss but stopped before it became too indecent.

Blaise even managed to get Hermione and Pansy to kiss (without tongue much to Ron and Blaise’s disappointment) before the girls brought about the big finale for the night and dared Harry to kiss Draco. It wasn’t like Harry could refuse when no one else had, so he dragged up every single bit of Gryffindor courage he could find within himself and kissed Draco.

As soon as their lips met, Harry felt like he’d been electrocuted, a shockwave of energy ran through his entire body and the rest of the world ceased to exist. His hand slid up into Draco’s hair and he tugged him closer. Draco had moaned slightly and opened his mouth to Harry’s assault.

The kiss was soon all teeth and tongues, complete and utter desperation from both boys, the attraction had built up between them and exploded into this one kiss. At some point Harry’s knees had started hurting so he had pushed Draco backwards, managing to lay him down and crawl on top of him, all without letting their lips part for even a second.

Harry had finally come back to himself, after Merlin knows how long, and gently pulled away from Draco. His lips were stinging, he was having trouble breathing and his dick was so hard it hurt. 

He eventually became aware enough for a blush to creep onto his face when he thought about how the two of them must look to the rest of the group, but after looking around, he discovered they had all left at some point and it was just him and Draco. The Room of Requirement had shrunk in size, the fire was roaring off to the side and a bed had popped up in one corner.

Harry had pulled a still dazed Draco to his feet and led him to the bed, the boys had spent the rest of the night alternating between talking and having sex. They had been dating ever since but were both still wary about telling anyone beyond their closest friends.

******************************************

Harry was pulled from his memories when he smacked into the back of Pansy as she had come to a stop. She shot an irritated look at him before stating the password to enter the Slytherin common room. 

Harry was freezing, he was in the bowels of the dungeons wearing nothing more than a thin, ratty t-shirt and sleep pants. His toes were starting to go numb and he was shivering. He was thinking up various hexes he could use on Pansy for not letting him get dressed when she tugged him into the common room.

There were Slytherins with brightly coloured hair everywhere, thankfully most of them were too preoccupied with their problem to notice him. The few that did only shot him curious looks, not willing to question him when he was being escorted by Pansy Parkinson. Obviously she terrified more than the Gryffindor first years.

Before he knew it, Pansy was barreling into what he assumed was Draco’s dorm room. Blaise looked over at them and exclaimed, “Finally! Took you bloody long enough Pans. I don’t know how much longer I could’ve held out before stunning him.” Theo looked up when he heard Blaise speaking and his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Potter? What the hell are you doing in here?” He looked Harry up and down, taking in his appearance, before he could ask any more questions, Pansy steam rolled over him, “He’s helping, just trust me. Now come into the common room to keep researching.”

Draco, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, jerked his head up to look at Harry when he heard Theo speak his name. His eyes started to light up before he seemed to remember the state of his hair, he groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

Harry turned to watch Pansy and Blaise drag a suspicious Theo, and a half awake and confused Goyle, respectively, out of the room. By the time he turned back to Draco, his formerly blonde boyfriend had burrowed himself under the covers of his bed and had the pillow clamped firmly over his face.

“Dray, what are you doing?” Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh, it would only make things worse.

“Go away.” Draco’s response was muffled but Harry could still hear the frustration in his voice.

Harry knelt next to the bed and placed a hand on what he assumed was Draco’s shoulder.

“Draco, come on. It’s just a joke. Besides it’ll wear off after a day.” Harry immediately winced, he hadn’t meant to let the time frame slip. He knew Draco wouldn’t take it well at all, and he was right. Draco flung the pillow halfway across the room and sat bolt upright in the bed.

“A day?! I can’t spend an entire day in this room! I’ll go mad! And I’m certainly not going out there with my hair like this!” Harry was really struggling not to laugh at the appalled look on Draco’s face. “The Weaslette did this didn’t she?!”

“Draco,” Harry reprimanded, “don’t call her that. Besides, it’s not that bad. I happen to think you look cute.”

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry leaned in and started nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck, pressing kisses to the exact spots he knew made Draco’s knees goes weak.

“Harry, wha-“ Draco broke off with a breathy moan when Harry lightly bit down at the junction of Draco’s neck and shoulder. 

“Stop trying to distract me! It’s not working!”

Harry decided to really test his luck, he lifted his hand and pushed it into Draco’s hair. Draco stiffened and started to pull away until Harry clenched his fingers around the silky strands and tugged, hard. Draco let out a frankly obscene moan and went completely lax. Harry smirked,

“Are you sure about that?”

Draco growled and hauled Harry off his knees and onto the bed, Harry was quick to catch on and he pushed the covers off of Draco’s legs and onto the floor before straddling the taller boy. He slid both hands into pink hair and pulled, angling Draco’s head so that he could devour his mouth.

Harry caught on fairly early that Draco liked to be dominated. It took him a few weeks and a very awkward conversation with Hermione to understand exactly what that meant and how exactly to do things on his end. Since then, Harry was becoming more and more comfortable being dominant and was pushing it a little further each time they had sex.

Harry thrust his tongue into Draco’s mouth, tasting every corner and sucking the air from his lungs. Only when the need to breathe won out did Harry pull back from the kiss, biting down gently on Draco’s bottom lip as he withdrew. Draco whimpered slightly at the sting and thrust his hips up into Harry’s.

Harry could feel the hard line of Draco’s erection pressing against his own as he trailed his lips down the long slender line of Draco’s neck, he sucked bruises into the skin as he went, knowing he could heal the visible ones and leave the rest as a reminder. Harry’s fingers dropped to the buttons of Draco’s night shirt, as he toyed with the top one he spoke, affecting a ‘too-innocent-to-be-authentic’ tone,

“Would you like me to stop? I can go and find Ginny and see if there’s a way to end the spell early?”

“Don’t you dare, Potter!” It was supposed to sound threatening, Harry knew, but it was panted out on an exhale and was entirely to breathy to be a threat. It was closer to a plea. Harry responded by sucking forcefully on Draco’s neck, leaving the biggest bruise yet.

Draco groaned at the feeling and Harry could feel the former blonde’s fingers digging into his hips. Harry made quick work of removing Draco’s shirt before he detached his lips and pushed Draco’s chest so that he lay back on the bed.

Harry swung his leg back over Draco and stood next to the bed, Draco started to frown until Harry curled his fingers around the waistband of Draco’s sleep pants and removed them, along with his underpants.

Harry took a second to drink in the sight of a gloriously naked Draco Malfoy spread out on the bed before him, with dishevelled hair and bruises all over his neck and shoulders.

“You just going to stand there and stare all day Potter?” Draco’s lips were curled into a knowing smirk as he watched his boyfriend. Harry ran his hands up Draco’s ankles, calves, thighs, finally stopping at his hips, palms flat on his hip bones and fingers grasping the curves.

“Oh my love, I’m just trying to decide what to do with you first.” Harry watched as the smirk fell off Draco’s face to be replaced with a look of pure lust. He opened his mouth to reply but before he could utter a sound Harry leant forward and sealed his mouth around the head of Draco’s cock. 

Draco let out a startled gasp and then a gurgled moan as Harry swirled his tongue around the head. Draco bucked his hips slightly and Harry smacked his flank, hard enough to sting. Harry was pleased when Draco pushed his hips back into the mattress and grasped fistfuls of the sheet.

Harry hummed his approval while rubbing soothing circles over the spot he slapped and rewarded the action by sliding the tip of his tongue across the slit of Draco’s prick. He loved the salty, slightly bitter taste of the pre-come he collected and slid Draco’s dick further into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the rest. He took it in as far as he could before his gag reflex started working, Harry was getting better at repressing it and was able to take a little bit more into his throat each time.

Harry continued working Draco until he was starting to come undone, he then pulled off with an obscene pop and kissed the tip of Draco’s hip bone. He stood back up and pulled his own clothes off,

“Turn over, on your hands and knees Draco.” Harry’s voice was scratchy from sucking dick and he purposely let it drop an octave, knowing the deep timbre made Draco obey without question. This time was no different, Draco flipped over so fast he nearly fell off the edge of the bed in his haste to obey.

Draco positioned himself on his knees, but dropped his forearms to the bed and lowered his chest, resting his head on his arms. He spread his knees and bowed his back, pointing his arse into the air. Harry growled at the wanton display and surged forward, grabbing the full globes of Draco’s arse with both hands and squeezing. 

“What are you bloody waiting for Harry? An engraved invitation?”

Harry huffed a laugh at Draco’s irreverence and dealt a fast smack to his left arse cheek before leaning down and licking a long stripe from behind his balls right up to his hole.

“I can’t help it that your hole is so pretty babe.” Draco gasped out a breath and bowed his back even further, keening at the praise. Harry tossed his glasses onto the floor next to the bed and pushed his face back into Draco’s arse. He used the tip of his tongue to tease the outline of Draco’s hole, lapping tiny kitten licks just around the edge before sealing his mouth over it and sucking. 

Draco pushed his hips back into Harry’s face with a low groan, so Harry hooked both arms under Draco’s legs and around his hips, holding him in place so he could do nothing except feel, as Harry continued rimming him. Draco whined at the fact he couldn’t move his hips anymore and stretched his arms in front him, scrabbling for purchase in the sheets and burying his face into the mattress.

Harry stiffened his tongue and worked the tip into the tight ring of muscle, slowly stretching it. It wasn’t long before Harry was fucking his tongue in and out with ease, Draco was moaning and babbling nonsense throughout the onslaught of Harry’s tongue, loving the fact that he couldn’t move, all he could do was allow Harry to pleasure him.

Harry drew back slowly, pressing the flat of his tongue to the hole and laving a last luxurious swipe over it. He sat back on his haunches and used both hands to pull the cheeks of Draco’s arse apart, admiring the loosened and spit slicked pucker. Harry reached for his wand before realising that he hadn’t thought to grab it on his way out the dorm,

“Fuck, I don’t have my wand, Draco where do you keep your lube in here?”

Draco mumbled something that Harry didn’t catch but shoved his hand under his pillow, snatching his own wand and practically throwing it behind himself towards the other man. Harry grinned, he loved Draco like this, when he was so focused on feeling, that he got out of his own head and stopped thinking for once. He loved the fact that he was the one capable of doing that for Draco and that Draco trusted him enough to let his guard down and allow himself to sink that far into his own pleasure.

Harry conjured some lube into his hand and set Draco’s wand next to him, knowing he would need it again in a few minutes. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the slick before sliding two fingers into Draco. Harry knew Draco liked the slight edge of pain, which is why he hadn’t started with just one finger. Draco gasped and whined at the intrusion but soon relaxed and pushed back onto Harry’s fingers.

Harry was taking his time prepping Draco, the other boy may like the bite of pain, but Harry wasn’t about to rush this and risk actually hurting him. He twisted his fingers around and scissored them, stretching the muscle before gentling sliding a third finger in. Harry angled his hand, sending his fingers searching for that little bundle of nerves.

Draco’s high pitched whine let him know when he found it, Harry continued twisting his fingers and stretching Draco, while intermittently pressing against his prostate, never providing quite enough stimulation for Draco to climax. Harry had just inserted his pinky into Draco as well, when the Slytherin snapped,

“For fuck’s sake Harry, I’m ready. I swear to Salazar, if you don’t fuck me right now- oohmmpf”

He broke off, unable to finish the sentence when Harry pressed hard on his prostate and simultaneously spanked him with the other hand, causing his face to fall back into the mattress and swallow the rest of his complaint.

“Greedy little thing aren’t you Malfoy?” Harry teased, even as he removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheet. He retrieved Draco’s wand and cast the necessary protection spells before conjuring more lube and slicking himself up. He had just pushed the head of his cock inside Draco’s hole when the other man got sick of waiting and pushed himself backwards, Harry’s dick sank into Draco until he was fully seated. Draco let out a sigh and muttered,

“Finally, I want it hard Harry, fuck me into the mattress. Please.”

Harry couldn’t ignore a plea like that, he grasped Draco’s hips and pulled out almost the whole way before slamming back into Draco. Draco fairly screamed,

“Fuck yes, just like that Harry.”

Harry set a punishing pace as he pounded into Draco, the grip he had on Draco’s hips was so tight, Harry was sure Draco would have bruises. He was faintly concerned that he was hurting his boyfriend, he’d never fucked him this hard before, but it was hard to keep holding onto that fear in the face of the filthy noises Draco was spewing.

Sweat was gathering on both of them, Harry could feel it running down the side of his face and could see it pooling in the small of Draco’s back, but neither cared and Draco was continuously uttering a litany of,

“Harder, faster, yes right there, fuck, don’t stop.”

Harry grit his teeth and somehow managed to speed up his thrusts without losing his rhythm and yet Draco was still demanding more.

“Spank me Harry, fucking do it.”

Harry delivered what he thought to be a decent slap, directly onto the slightly pink skin left behind from the last smack. The crack sounded brutal to Harry’s ears and his rhythm faltered slightly from the shock of it.  
Draco gave a loud and obscene moan,

“Harder!” He demanded, Harry had thought that was hard!

“Draco--” Harry forced out his name through gritted teeth, not entirely sure he could do it harder.

Draco turned his head enough to peer at Harry through half lidded eyes, blown wide with lust. He still managed to smirk at Harry in the way that made his blood boil.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry lost himself behind a haze of lust. His hips stilled and he spanked Draco so hard the other man gave a yelp that quickly morphed into a moan. Harry wasn’t done yet though, he removed his hand from Draco’s hip, braced it next to his head and bent forward so that his front was completely smothering Draco’s back.

“You wish,” he hissed into Draco’s ear. With that he used his free hand to grasp Draco loosely around the throat and pulled him upwards with him so they were both on their knees. Harry kept his hand resting on Draco’s throat and wrapped the other arm around his chest, holding Draco tight against him, he resumed fucking into Draco with punishing force, his sweat slicked skin sliding against Draco’s in a surprisingly erotic drag.

Draco clutched Harry’s forearm with both hands, dug his fingers in and rested his head back on Harry’s shoulder, he was breathing in short panting breaths, interspersed liberally with long drawn out moans. A particularly hard thrust from Harry had one of Draco’s hand flying up to grab the hand that was still resting on his throat, Draco pushed down on Harry’s hand, forcing him to put pressure on his windpipe.

Harry heard Draco’s breath hitch at the action and it came to him in a rush, what his lover apparently wanted, but couldn’t ask for. Harry squeezed Draco’s throat, enough to inhibit his intake of air but not cut it off completely. Draco’s eyes flew open and he ground his hips back into Harry’s with another filthy, yet stilted moan.

Harry was close, he felt that tingle in his spine and felt his balls draw up close to his body, fuck but Draco was so hot, he wasn’t going to last. He tried his best to hold off but his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He slammed his hips into Draco, burying himself as deep as he could and came with a cry, biting down on Draco’s neck.

Harry felt Draco clench around him and with his own sob, Draco came, untouched. His spunk shooting forward and coating the sheets in front of them. Harry relaxed his grip on Draco’s throat and buried his forehead into the pale shoulder. Neither spoke or moved for at least two minutes, the only sounds in the room were the harsh breaths that slowly returned to normal. 

Eventually, Harry pulled back and eased himself out of Draco, who winced at the feeling of come slipping from his abused hole. Draco flopped down onto the bed, just missing the pool of cooling semen and sighed in a very satisfied way. Harry fumbled around on the floor for his glasses and Draco’s wand, finally retrieving them both. He cast a few cleaning spells and lay down, gathering his boyfriend in his arms, Draco’s back pressed to his front.

“I love you, Dray,” neither of them had said those three little words yet, but Harry didn’t even have time to panic before Draco was burrowing himself back into Harry and replying,

“I love you too Harry.” Harry smiled and kissed the back of Draco’s head. He had almost gotten used to the pink hair and he thought Draco may have forgotten by now. 

Neither man spoke for many minutes, both content to lay in the post sex bliss that surrounded them. Draco’s stomach ruined the moment by growling loudly.

Harry snorted and sat up,

“Come on, let’s go get breakfast.”

Draco looked at Harry in pure disbelief,

“I told you, I’m not leaving while my hair is this ridiculous colour,” he sniffed, “I’ll get the house elves to bring me something.”

Harry chuckled and wrapped Draco in another hug, whispering into his ear,

“What if I told you I had a plan?”

******************************************

Half an hour later, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. Both were wearing sleeping attire and both had shockingly pink hair. In addition, Draco’s neck was covered in bruises, making him look like he’d been attacked by a particularly enthusiastic vampire.

The Great Hall was silent for a couple of seconds before shocked whispers broke out everywhere. Harry -who was watching the eighth year dining table McGonagall insisted they use- saw Seamus grinning like a mad man and collecting what looked to be a sizeable amount of galleons. Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were all smirking at them and Ron looked a little green in the face, he was fine with their relationship, as long as he didn’t see any evidence of it, and Merlin was this some in-your-face evidence.

The pair finally reached the table, which had now gone suspiciously quiet, and pulled Draco onto the bench next to him.

“Morning.” Harry greeted, before starting to pile his plate with food.

Seamus burst out laughing, but before he could say anything, McGonagall appeared at their table, frowning at them all disapprovingly.

“Mr Finnegan, 10 points from Gryffindor for gambling, don’t think I didn’t see that.” Seamus immediately stopped cackling and his face fell. Dean flung an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him.

“Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, 10 points will be taken from each of you for inappropriate dining attire.”

She turned on her heel and swept away before anyone could respond, but not before Harry saw the lift in the corners of her mouth.


End file.
